


Gold and Glory

by Mudheart7567



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Attempt at Flirting, F/M, Light-hearted humor, Reylo - Freeform, The Perfect Date Exchange, The Pink Ladies - Freeform, Treasure Hunters AU, Uncharted vibes, thieves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudheart7567/pseuds/Mudheart7567
Summary: He began to stroll toward her slowly, casually. “Why don’t you-” He paused directly in front of her and she had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze. “-come with me? We could work together, partners-”“Ben-”“-it could be our second date.”Rey sighed and shook her head in disbelief. “What makes you think that I’d agree to that?”"I know you're curious, and that you never back down from a challenge.""Is that what this is? Are youchallengingme to a second date?""Do you accept?"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Perfect Date - Pink Ladies Spring Exchange





	Gold and Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolarQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarQueen/gifts).



The museum exhibition was bustling with people, the volume of the room a dull roar. Ben Solo wasn’t worried though. No, not one little bit. It would be an insult to his skills as an experienced treasure hunter and A+ thief (he preferred the term _valuables enthusiast_ , thank you very much). He moved about the crowd casually, pretending to admire various displays of artifacts and miniature models.

_Fake, fake, worthless, fake, inaccurate, yikes…_

There was only one thing he came here for. The map. _The_ map that would lead him to a trove of pirates’ treasure, centuries old and just waiting for the right explorer to come along and find it. As he gradually slipped through the throng of tourists and archaeology enthusiasts he made his way toward his target. The display was in his sights now, the old and faded parchment calling to him like a siren’s song through a thick pane of immaculately polished glass. 

His fingers smoothed over the lockpick in his pocket as he eyed the brass keyhole in the side of the mahogany frame and came to a stop in front of the case. Pretending to admire the map for a moment, Ben slowly turned around and attempted to look as though he were looking for someone in the crowd. All the while he’d slipped the lockpick out of his pocket and was now picking the lock behind the cover of his broad back. 

A tiny click- barely audible if you weren’t straining to hear it- told Ben that the case was unlocked.

***

It was here, the map. She’d been after this one for a while now and nothing was going to get in her way this time. As Rey made her way through the entrance to the exhibition a small smile slowly spread across her face. A smile that was promptly erased the moment she laid eyes on one Ben Solo standing with his back to the display case that contained _her_ map. _Oh no you bloody don’t!_

She quickened her pace and for a moment their eyes met. Ben shot her a cocky little smirk and her face flushed with anger. _Why the nerve of that stupid-_ “Oof!” An elderly woman bumped into her, momentarily nudging her off course. 

“Oh, sorry dear,” the woman rasped, adjusting her glasses and hobbling along once more on her merry way. 

Straightening up her jacket, Rey turned back to Ben and the map only to discover both were now gone. “That son of a-”

***

Ben chuckled to himself as he exited the museum through the rear, the map safely folded and tucked away into the journal in his leather jacket’s inner breast pocket. The look on Rey’s face had been priceless, would have almost been worth the trip if he _hadn’t_ managed to nab the map. Almost.

“ _Solo!_ ”

Alas, he should have known this wouldn’t be so easy with Rey Johnson involved.

“Give me my map you slippery git!”

“You mean _my_ map?” Ben asked in a falsely innocent tone. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to catch me first.”

He took off into a sprint a split second later, his long strides working in his favour to gain some distance between him and Rey. It wouldn’t be the first time he had an angry woman pursuing him. Taking a sharp turn into the street markets, Ben swiftly wove through the crowd in an attempt to lose his pursuer. Unfortunately he was quite tall and noticeable. He could hear Rey shouting something else at him, closer than he’d like but still not close enough to properly make out what she was saying. 

Darting out across the road, he was narrowly missed by a passing car. Angry beeping rang through the street and he quickly slipped into a side alley intending to lose Rey via shortcut. Intending being the key word there, because his heart immediately swooped into his stomach the moment he turned and hit a dead end. He hardly had time to turn around before Rey was there, blocking off his exit. 

“ _You_ ,” she panted. “Stay right-” _Wheeze._ “-there!” Bent over as she was, catching her breath, she hardly looked threatening. Ben knew better.

A slow grin spread across his features; he rather liked to rile her up and knew the expression would hit a nerve. “Need a minute?”

She drew up immediately, glaring daggers at him. Oh if looks could kill. “I’ll be taking that map now, Solo.”

“My, my, are you trying to steal my stolen map?” The longer he played this game, the redder her face got and it was oh so entertaining. She really was quite pretty when she was feeling murderous.

“ _Give it to me!_ ” She shouted, rapidly losing what little patience she had left.

Ben couldn’t help the minute little jump he gave at her sudden rise in volume and he slowly worked his jaw with a sharp inhale. Good God, was there something wrong with him for finding that sexy? Probably. One more thing to add to the very long list. "Well I've been trying to for a couple years now sweetheart, but you've been making it awfully difficult.”

Rey looked like she was ready to die right then and there on the spot. “That’s not- you- I- _urgh!_ You know what? I would never, _never_ -”

“Never?” He feigned a pout at that. “Was our first date really that bad?”

“ _I_ thought it’d gone well. Clearly you didn’t, seeing as you were the one who never called me back- no, _no_ , we are _not_ doing this here.” She blew out a heavy exhale, cheeks puffing as she did so. An attempt to calm down and regain some of her cool.

Ben couldn’t help but frown lightly, averting his gaze. A part of him felt bad about that. He’d certainly _wanted_ a second date and many more to come but his life had become a mess shortly after and… well, he hadn’t wanted to drag anyone else into that. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, his mouth remained shut for once.

“Anyway, it’s ancient history. Don’t make me take that map by force.”

“You know how fond I am of ancient history.” Ben’s mouth quirked upward at one corner slightly. It was somehow softer, more genuine, while still retaining that cocky, flirty air. “How about a compromise?”

“ _Ben._ ” His name was spoken like a warning.

He began to stroll toward her slowly, casually. “Why don’t you-” He paused directly in front of her and she had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze. “-come with me? We could work together, partners-”

“Ben-”

“-it could be our second date.” 

Rey sighed and shook her head in disbelief. “What makes you think that I’d agree to that?”

"I know you're curious, and that you never back down from a challenge."

"Is that what this is? Are you _challenging_ me to a second date?"

"Do you accept?" He tilted his head to one side with a boyish, roguish smirk. 

Once again Rey found herself shaking her head. "Ben Solo, you are possibly the most impossible man I have ever met."

"Shake on it?"

It was obvious that she didn't trust his motives, but she was intrigued; and she never did walk away from a good challenge. She grasped his offered hand to shake, gasping in surprise when he pulled her to him in one fluid motion. He cupped her face and dipped down to press his lips to hers. It was quick, lacked finesse, but left both their lips tingling as he released her and pulled away.

"I look forward to working with you."


End file.
